


Now I Remember!

by MoonCigar



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCigar/pseuds/MoonCigar
Summary: Adam can't seem to muster up the courage to confess.





	Now I Remember!

“To another great game!” Yelled Adam. The three of them swung their plastic soda's in triumph. They had managed to make it to their favorite pizza parlor after spending hours at the studio. It was their third win that year, and while the money was great, the interviews were growing stale.

“Not that I don't love winning all the time,” Kai started, grabbing a slice of Hawaiian style pizza “but could they at least ask different questions?”

Mira hummed in agreement, “I here you, I don't think I could take another “How do you think your teamwork has grown in the last year.” 

“You say that like they ask you every time.” Adam raised a brow.

Mira sniffed, “When our great leader suffers, we all suffer.” 

Without a beat, Mira and Kai go into the praise pose, shouting in unison. “WHEN OUR GREAT LEADER SUFFERS WE ALL SUFFER.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Ok, Ok. Har har.” He could feel his cheeks heating up as the gazes from other guests bore into his back. “Keep it down, we are in public.”

Mira chirped “Yes sir.” 

Kai saluted. “Aye AYE captain.”

Adam tried not to face palm with his pizza hand. He couldn't deny the smile on his face though. He loved his team mates. Between school, work, and practice, they saw each other quite a lot. They were his best friends. 

The teen looked over at his friends. Both Mira and Kai were eating their pizza like it was the first time in weeks. It definitely felt like that. As immersive as the games were, they sometimes worked too well. Adam made a note to have their team meet with a specialist before their next competition. 

Though doctors have proven over and over again that the technology was safe, Adam wasn't entirely sure. He made sure their team took the health offers their endorsements provided. As much as he loved competing, he had a feeling that losing yourself over and over again was probably bad. 

“By the way, you all looked at the replays right?” Adam asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Kai waggled his brows. “Saw you and Mira smooching and all that!”

Mira rolled her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks. “At least I didn't get swept off my feet by the enemy. Literally.”

Adam wasn't going to deny the flash of jealousy that flared up. He made a conscious effort to keep the smile plastered on his face. 

Kai slammed his drink on the table. “Anyone who is willing to recreate the flying carpet scene from Aladdin is DATING MATERIAL.”

“She tried to kill you, twice.”

“SHE WAS GOING TO SHOW ME THE WORLD MIRA. SHINY SHIMMERING SPLENDOR.”

Mira snorted. “You hit the moon.”

Adam placed his hand on the table toward Mira. “But Mira, when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s obviously amore.”

Mira bursted out laughing while the slow horror dawned on Kai's face. 

“You- I can't- fuck.” The other two laughed harder at Kai's stuttering. “THAT SONG IS SO OLD.”

Kai shook his head in disbelief. “I can't believe you did a dad joke. In our place of worship.”

Adam looked over to him with a wide grin. “Just call me Reverend Daddy.”

Kai's face flushed a tomato red. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. Adam almost felt a little bad if Kai's face wasn't so cute. 

“So that's how you get him to shut up.” Mira joked. She yelped when Kai threw a pile of napkins at her and Adam.

The trio stayed at the parlor till near closing. Each of the other guests started going home one by one till it was only them and a few stragglers. 

“Fuck, I know we are supposed to be celebrating, but I'm beat.” Adam yawned.

“Yeah, who would have thought, sitting for hours would be so tiring.” Kai earned a punch in the shoulder from Mira. “Hey! I wasn't being sarcastic!

Mira smiled before she got up from her seat. “Well boys, I believe it is about that time.”

“Aww, already? But it's only nine!” Kai complained.

“I told my girls that I would chat them up on discord before bed.”Mira gave a salute. “Hoes before bros. NIGHT.”

Adam gets up. “Let me walk you out.”

Mira smiles. “Oh my, such a gentleman.”

Kai smirks. “Ya'll gonna make out some more?” 

Mira flips him the bird. “Remember we have practice at 11am. I think even you can handle that!” Her and Adam didn't even have to turn around to feel Kai's returned middle finger in their direction.

The pair walked in silence for a bit till they head the entrance. 

“Mira, I just wanted to-”

“Oh god, stop.” 

Adam stared at her.

“Hey, don't give me that look. Listen.” Mira gave a sigh. “Does it suck that my amnesiac self has no gaydar and hits on your ass every so often in game? Yes.” She puts her hand on his shoulder. “But, I'm a big girl Adam. You haven't been the first person dumb enough to reject me, and you frankly won't be the last.” 

Adam gives a soft smile, putting his hand over her's. “I am pretty dumb huh.”

Mira matches his smile. “The dumbest. Her eyes then lit up. “Speaking of dummies. You really should go back there to your future hubby.”

“Y-yeah.”

“You did confess to him didn't you?

Adam shifted his feet nervously. “...Kind of?”

Mira stared at him dumbfounded. “What do you mean. Kind of?”

“I told him, I had something to tell to him after the game...”

“You mean to tell me after months of pining and hours. HOURS of you talking to me about him, you haven't fucking done it yet?!”

“I brushed up against his arm suggestively?”

“That doesn't mean anything. You are attractive, breathing a certain way is suggestive.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Kai and I have talked about it.”

Adam perked up. “You two talk about me?”

Mira waved her hand away. “Yes, yes, now go and talk to HIM. I'm done being the middle woman.” With that she spun on her heal and left. His eyes followed her till she disappeared around the corner. He stared at the closed stores across the street, taking in a few moments to himself. Thinking back on how the day went. 

-

The three of them were in the waiting room, only a few minutes till showtime. They had already gone through the needed specs for each of them. All that was left was to wait until they were called up.

“Ugh. This is probably TMI. But I'm going to hit the bathroom.” Mira called. “They always make us stay after and that's when I have to pee the most!” With that, she leaves the room. 

“It's why I don't drink water four hours before.” Kai commented, while he thumbed through his tablet on the pleather couch. 

“Don't you get thirsty?” Adam asked.

“Adam.” Kai waggled his brows. “I'm always thirsty.” Adam's heart skipped a beat. “But, nah, I'm actually pretty OK.”

Adam coughed lightly, mad at himself. Waggling eyebrows was not supposed to be this endearing. Then again, falling for the dorky brunette of their team of three was never on the agenda. Adam looked over to the techie. 

This was his chance.

“Uh, hey.”

Kai didn't even look up from his device. “Yes great leader?”

“Could you.. Uh...” This was harder than he thought. “Could you put the phone away for a second?”

“It's a tablet, but OK.” 

Adam gives a small smile before plopping himself on the couch next to his crush. 

“So...” Adam trailed. “I've been sitting on this for a few weeks now, and I think I'm ready to tell you what it is.”

“Is this about me leaving bottles in the practice room? I know, I keep meaning to pick them up but-”

“What? No. No, Your bottles are fine.”

Adam tries to muster up the courage to say what he wants. The blood is roaring in his ears. And when he is about to stammer out what he wants to say. The producers rush out the door, telling them to head to the stage. Mira is already there 

Kai looked concerned. Shooting worried glances over at Adam before they go under into the game. 

-  
The brunette leans against the wall in a frustrated huff. Why didn't he just tell Kai BEFORE the game? Even though Mira keeps hinting that he is a shoo in, it’s still daunting. 

“Hey man, what are you doing still out here?” Adam looks over, seeing Kai at the doorway. The other’s thick brows knitting together concerned. Fuck, he didn’t like seeing that. 

Adam stamped the anxiety down, giving a small smile. “Sorry, wanted some air.”

“Do you want to head out?” Kai starts, “We’ve already paid, so might as well.”

“Sure.” The feeling of anxiety and hopefulness swells in his chest. “Want to call it a night?”

“I mean, I can hang out some more but, if you are tired, we could-”

Adam jumps up. “No! I’m still down to chill.”

They find themselves in Kai’s apartment. “You sure your parents won’t mind?” Adam hesitantly sits on the couch. 

“No, they are on a business trip to fucking Guam or something.” Kai calls from the kitchen. “Want something to drink?”

“Kai… I like you.”

There is a long pause. Adam could hear Kai's footsteps walking back toward him

“What do you mean by ‘like me?” Kai murmured, sitting next to Adam on the couch.

“Like...Like you Like you.”

“You mean, like dates and stuff?”

Adam gives a deep sigh, “Yes Kai, like dates and stuff.”

Kai leaned back against the cushions, “...Huh.”

Adam was suddenly, incredibly annoyed. Out of everything to come out of the brunettes mouth, Adam wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t expecting this lack of reaction. 

“Look, I’m sorry I even brought it up. Forget I even said anything.” He started walking out of the door.

“Huh?” Kai blinked up. “Wait, wait wait wait.” He grabs on to Adam’s arm. “Don’t go, don’t go.”

Adam stares as him as the other grew silent. “It’s fine if you-”

“Shush. I like you too, just let me process this” Adam looks down at Kai’s face stunned and sits back down.

The pair sit in silence for a moment. Neither of them knowing how exactly to react in this situation.

“OK, uh, cool, sorry.” Kai was rambling. Adam noticed that he still didn’t take his hand off his arm. “I’m just sort of really fucking happy right now and-”

In game, their features are all simplified, nothing but lines and colors. Here, he could see every rose tinted feature. Every freckle, concerned crease of the other’s brow. Everything.  


Adam couldn’t take it anymore.

Their kiss was chaste and sweet. 

-

The three teens looked on, with wide grins adoring their faces as they held the prize money check. Adam, Mira and Kai had done it again. Their competitive edge going strong. This game marked their third win that year.

The host echoed through the crowd. “THANKS FOR JOINING US TODAY FOLKS! WE'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!!!” With that, the host shooed the teens off backstage. 

“Another good game kids!” Weirdly boomed, swinging his purple scarf back into place. “I almost thought you guys were not going to make it in time!”

“Same! The story line you had this was was interesting!” Mira chirped. “Even the sensation of breathing underwater felt more real!”

“Yes,” Adam included. “I always enjoy the feeling of flipping through the air!”

“I looked so freaking cool with all that fire man!” Kai bragged. “Did you see the way I flew?”

“Well kids, I'm glad you had a great time! But I must be off now.” The mediator pulled a flashy turn. “Don't go spending all that prize money in one place!”

As the man left, so did all the charisma and energy with him. The stress of the day finally settling into their bones. 

“Fuck, I know we are supposed to be celebrating, but I'm beat.” Adam yawned.

“Yeah, who would have thought, sitting for hours would be so tiring.” Kai earned a punch in the shoulder from Mira. “Hey! I wasn't being sarcastic this time!

Mira smiled before she got up from her seat. “Well boys, I believe it is about that time.”

“Aww, already? But it's only 9!” Kai complained.

“I told my girls that I would chat them up on discord before bed.”Mira gave a salute. “Hoes before bros. NIGHT.” They watch her disappear into the night. Kai shakes his head.

“This feels like deja vu.” 

Adam leans over and takes his hand, threading their fingers together. “Oh, does it now?” 

Kai stares at their hands, blinking in confusion. Adam held in his laugh as the look of dawning realization set in.

“Oh fuck, we are dating huh.” 

Adam leans over and kisses his temple.“Yes, dear.”

“So, all that time we were fighting, we were dating.”

He wraps his arms around the other. “Yes.”

“And that time you kissed Mira again, we were dating.”

“She kissed me, but yes.”

“And, you still like me.”

“Yes. Kai, are you OK? You are taking longer to process this than usual.”

Kai dislodged himself from his boyfriend. “We need to go to the bathroom.”

“What?” 

“Bathroom. Now.”

Kai grabs Adam’s hand and makes a beeline to the restroom. Kai shoves Adam against the door and started to kiss him. Adam could do nothing but reciprocate, shoving his tongue down the other’s throat. When they pulled apart, Kai was flushed and smiling.

“I get to snog the “The Hollow’s” most eligible bachelor.”

Adam gives him a look, Kai really needed to stop watching BBC. “You know we could have made out in the green room right?”

Kai gave a smirk. “Green room has cameras, don’t need the fan’s seeing their golden boy defiled.”

“Defiled huh?”

“Kiss me some more and maybe you’ll get to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my non-beta read work!


End file.
